


Feelings Aren't That Scary

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, and it shows, not that bad though, outdated memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Y/n has to patch Five up after a particularly bad mission
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 18





	Feelings Aren't That Scary

**Author's Note:**

> the memes/jokes in this show it's age

Five never told anyone how he felt anymore. With the whole apocalypse issue still headed straight for them all, there was no other option but to constantly stress out. Y/n had been through it all with him, being miraculously stuck in the end of the world and alone for ten years before actually meeting him. The two then worked for the commission until escaping into their awkward thirteen-year-old bodies. They took a more calm approach to the coming disaster by simply hanging around the house and helping Grace whenever she needed.

Even with their drastically different personalities, they had a strong bond and cared for each other a little too much. Five was the source of most of Y/n’s worries at this point, the impulsive man was always speeding up their heart rate. This happened once again when Diego and Allison brought him back to the house with shrapnel in his abdomen.

They watched Grace do her magic in fixing him as much as she could and then sat next to him as he rested. This was just another reason for Y/n to hate the commission. They watched his chest slowly move up and down and his hair falling softly on the pillow. It was rare to see Five at peace, the way he probably was before the incident and Y/n took in every second of it. His constant sarcasm and use of long, time-travel words often annoyed most of the people around him, even if they tried not to.

He stirred, steadily opening his eyes and getting adjusted to his new condition. “It’s about time,” Y/n joked, running a hand through his hair that was still in the same position as always. Five took their hand and sighed, rolling over with a slight wince to face them. “You don’t always have to keep things to yourself, especially when you could’ve died.” They scolded, knowing the drill with him.

“We had a job to do and a silly injury can’t be in the way, Y/n.” He glanced down to his stomach that was currently wrapped in bandages, some dried blood on it. He’s had worse with less medical attention in his early apocalypse days, so why was this any different?

“Feelings aren’t as scary as you think,” they half smiled, taking Five’s attention from the injury and back to them.

“I’m not scared of them, I just would rather not deal with them.” he fell back into the pillow, making gestures with his hands while he made his point.

Y/n rolled their eyes, “That’s a terrible ideology.”

Five instantly sat back up, once again feeling the sharp pain of his injury shoot up his body. He turned and put on a goofy smile, remembering something that Klaus had been saying lately, “I guess it just be like that sometimes.”


End file.
